Light
by sgmill99
Summary: "The way he looked out the window without really seeing made Audrey think he had maybe seen too much." Draco/OC, 8th year.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Audrey woke up on September first in a haze, clearly paying for the fact that she didn't go to sleep until about midnight the night before. It also didn't help that she woke up in a new room, in a new house. That added to her confusion, until she cleared her head a bit and groaned. It was time for her first day of school, in a new country, with people she had never met before.

Audrey Daley had been born and raised in America, in the state of Virginia. She attended Ilvermorny, the American wizarding school. She had been a student there for the past six years. But this year, her final year, she was expected to attend Hogwarts, in Scotland.

Roseanne and Johnathan Daley, Audrey's parents, had informed her a few months ago in May that they would be moving from their comfortable wizarding village near Richmond to live in Manchester. It was then that Audrey's live had turned upside down. Within two weeks, a house had been bought in another part of the world, and Audrey packed her things and left the only home she had ever known.

She couldn't blame her parents, though. Her father was the Head of Magical Law Enforcement in the American Ministry of Magic. Her mother was a Healer at a wizard's hospital. Their talents and knowledge were needed at Hogwarts.

Audrey was somewhat ignorant of the peril and terror that had plagued her new school and home place. She had heard whispers and rumors of course. However, the American ministry was adamant about not being involved. This meant no newspaper articles, no news, no information. All Audrey knew was what she heard her parents' hushed voices whispering about when they thought she wasn't listening.

Audrey knew that an insane wizard named Voldemort was terrorizing muggleborns and anyone that got in his way. She knew a boy named Harry Potter had defeated him. She knew that the school of Hogwarts was mainly in shambles and that Voldemort's followers were being rounded up like cattle and arrested. That's as far as her knowledge went.

Her parents were asked to come help. Her father's expertise in law enforcement was greatly needed in the hunt for the rogue followers. There were also a large number of people that were injured, which is why her mom was needed. Since May, Audrey and her parents had been living in Manchester. Her parents Floo'ed to Hogwarts and the Ministry daily while Audrey was left at home to get used to her new life.

With a sigh, she got out of bed and made her way to her bathroom to shower and get dressed. Afterwards, she double and triple checked to make sure she had everything she needed in her trunk. Although she was nervous about this new school, a thrill of excitement went through her. She was a rather friendly girl, so she was excited to meet new people. At that thought, a wave of nostalgia and sadness hit her as she remembered all her friends back home. Friends that she had made and stuck with for the past six years, all the way back in America. Would they miss her? What all exciting seventh year activities with her class would she be missing? Audrey pushed those thoughts out of her mind and grabbed her trunk and walked downstairs to her parents.

"Good morning sweetheart," her mother said, placing a plate of food in front of her. "Once you eat, we will be Apparating to King's Cross."

"Do you have everything ready?" Her dad asked.

"Yeah, I double checked." Audrey said. She took a few bites of her breakfast and pushed it away. She was far too nervous to handle a full stomach.

Half an hour later, she was standing on Platform 9 3/4, barely able to hide her nervousness. Her parents both hugged her tight and kissed her head.

"Write us right away and let us know how you're settling in." Her father said.

"If you need us, go to the Headmistress' office and give us a call through the Floo." Her mother instructed.

Audrey walked toward the train, turning to get another look at her parents. She would miss seeing them everyday. She put on a brave face and stepped on the train.

It seemed as though most of the students were already grouped together in the compartments. Feeling her nerves heighten, she continued down the train until she could find an empty one.

Her efforts were in vain though. Every compartment was full, except one towards the back of the train. There was one boy in there. Tall, blonde, and staring out the window, he looked intimidating. He was wearing all black, but he was dressed to impress. His blonde almost white hair was unstyled, and hanging around his ears. The way he looked out the window without really seeing made Audrey think he had maybe seen too much in life.

She mustered up all the courage she could and slid the door open. Instantly, the boy's eyes went to hers. There was no emotion there. Audrey was a bit taken back.

"Do you mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full." Audrey said. She was sure her voice shook.

The boy shrugged and Audrey took that as her invitation. She stuck her trunk on the shelf above her and pushed it back to make sure it wouldn't fall. She took a seat across from the boy and stared out the window. She couldn't see her parents anymore, but some had stuck behind to see the train leave.

After a few minutes, she heard the train's engine start up and felt a lurch as it took off. She retrieved her book from her bag and began to read. It was the book that had been assigned for her favorite class, Potions.

The silence in the compartment was awkward. She wanted to say something to the boy sitting across from her, but she didn't know what. Remembering a few things about Hogwarts, she decided to ask him what house he was in.

He turned and looked at her, and looked as though he was debating on whether or not to answer. Finally, he said "Slytherin".

Audrey tried to remember what she could about the houses from her readings in Hogwarts, a History. She didn't remember much.

"Oh. Sounds nice. I wonder what house they'll put me in." She replied. The boy just shrugged and turned back to the window. Audrey instantly decided this boy was very rude, and she hoped that the other students weren't like him.

The boy eventually got up and left the compartment, turning towards the bathroom that was two doors down the hall. After he had been in there for a minute or two, a couple older students crowded around the door.

Audrey returned to her book, not thinking anything of it. They were probably waiting on him to get out so they could use it.

A couple minutes later, she heard a commotion. She turned to look and she saw her compartment mate surrounded by the three other boys, and it seemed like some heated words were being exchanged. She stood and opened the door to see what was going on.

"Why are you back here, Malfoy? Couldn't just accept your fate and rot in Azkaban like your filthy father?" One of the boys taunted.

"Come on then, Malfoy. Don't have anything to say? You're not wanted here, Death Eater scum." Another jeered.

The boy, Malfoy, just stood there, eyes pointed downward not saying anything. Audrey was confused. She had heard of Voldemort's followers being called Death Eaters. Surely this student her own age wasn't involved in that?

Regardless, she was not one to stand by and allow bullying. She stepped forward and said "Excuse me, but you're being rather loud and disturbing my reading. How about you take your childish antics elsewhere?"

The three boys turned and looked at her, but Malfoy kept his eyes down. They sneered and walked away, leaving her with her compartment mate. He still hadn't looked up.

"What -" she began, but he instantly looked at her and she shut up. He looked furious.

"Stay out of it! It's none of your damn business! I don't need your fucking help." Malfoy hissed at her. He turned and walked the opposite direction that the boys had gone, on down the train.

Audrey shook her head, embarrassed and rather hurt if she was being honest. She went back into the compartment, alone this time, and tried to focus on her book.

Finally, the train had arrived at Hogwarts. She could see the castle up ahead. It was absolutely beautiful. The first years were being taken across the lake on boats, lead by a larger man. Perhaps a half-giant. She joined her fellow upperclassmen in carriages being pulled by nothing. She found it rather odd that some students were looking at the front of the carriages, as though they could see something there.

She jumped on a carriage that only held three other people. A girl with curly brown hair, holding the hand of a tall red haired boy. Beside of them, a dark haired shorter boy with a lightning bolt shaped scar barely concealed under his hair. She knew instantly who these three were. She had heard little, but she reckoned they had to be nice enough.

"Hello, mind if I join ya'll? I'm new so I don't really know where I'm supposed to be." Audrey explained.

The three smiled at her. The girl spoke up. "Of course you can. I'm Hermione, and this is Ron and Harry." She said.

"I'm Audrey Daley." Audrey responded, waving at them.

Ron asked her, "Where are you from?"

"Virginia. It's in the United States. I went to Ilvermorny up til now." Audrey explained.

The other boy, Harry, asked "What brings you all the way over here?"

Audrey explained to them her situation, and when she mentioned her parents' names, their eyes lit up with recognition.

"Oh yes, Healer Daley. I've met her a few times, you know, helping in the infirmary this summer. She's a very sweet woman, very good at what she does. I don't know where half the students would be right now if it wasn't for her." Hermione said.

Audrey lit up with pride. "Yes, she certainly loves her career."

Harry said, "I've met your father a few times too. He was the one who finally found and arrested Antonin Dolohov. We'd been looking for him all summer."

"I'm glad he could help." Audrey said. Then she decided to be straightforward. "You know... I don't know how much you all know about the States, but our Ministry wanted nothing to do with the war. I truly don't know much about what happened. All I know is what I've heard my parents discussing. I just didn't want y'all to be offended if I looked confused at what you are saying."

"Oh, don't worry." Ron chimed in. "It's actually rather refreshing talking to someone who doesn't want an autograph or picture." Audrey laughed as Hermione gave him a shove.

"Yeah, I've heard the American Ministry basically left you all in the dark. Perhaps that was for the better." Harry said.

"So, have you made any friends yet?" Ron asked.

Audrey considered whether or not to tell them about her experience on the train. Weighing her options, she figured she'd give it a go. "Well, I couldn't find an empty compartment on the train, so I sat in one that only had one boy in it." She then told them about the confrontation at the bathroom and that she found out his last name was Malfoy.

Harry looked somewhat troubled and didn't say anything. Hermione shook her head, and Ron said "Well, they weren't lying." Hermione shoved him again.

"Well Audrey, if you'd be willing, you just made three pretty good friends, if I do say so myself." Ron smiled.

Audrey returned the smile and said "I'd like that."

Harry said "Hopefully you get put in Gryffindor with us."

Audrey smiled and agreed.

Once she was in the Great Hall, her nerves flared back up. It was time for her to be Sorted, now that the first years were done. When Headmistress McGonagall called her name, she slowly walked up to the bench and sat down. When the hat was placed on her head, it barely touched her hair before it screamed "GRYFFINDOR!"

She jumped up, much happier, and ran back to her spot with her three new friends. The whole table was cheering, asking her name and where she was from. She felt a bit overwhelmed, but that pales in comparison to her excitement to have made friends and find her place in the school.

McGonagall stood and asked for everyone to quieten down. "I welcome you all back to another year at Hogwarts. As you all know, these past few years, especially the last, have been hard on us all. This is a time for renewal, for strength, and solidarity. There will be no more inter-house rivalries. You are all students in this great school, and that is the most important thing. I encourage you all to talk together, mourn together, and build together. Thank you, and again, welcome back."

After she went silent, the Great Hall burst into cheers and applause. Audrey joined in, although she felt somewhat like an outsider. All her fellow students had obviously been through hell and back, and here she was, ignorant and shiny and new.

Clearly Harry saw how she was feeling and he whispered to her, "Don't worry. We'll fill you in. I sure am happy to have you as a friend. You'll fit in well here."

Audrey instantly felt better. She looked around the hall and found the Malfoy boy sitting at the Slytherin table, several seats away from the closest person to him. The other students were huddled up, whispering and shooting glances his direction. They clearly didn't want to be around him. He had his eyes down again, staring at the table and not touching his food. The sensitive side of Audrey felt a touch of pity, and she asked Harry, "What's wrong with him?"

Harry looked over and saw Malfoy and the other students pointing at him. He sighed and replied, "That's a really long story."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was miserable. He had only returned to Hogwarts for his so called "eighth year" to get out of his depressing house. He figured it would be nice to come back to Hogwarts, to return to a sense of normalcy now that the Dark Lord was gone. But no, he should have known. Should have known that all the students hated him. He was aware of that, but he didn't think they would outright let it be known. He figured he'd get at least some peace. He was wrong on all points.

After dinner, he made his way down to the Slytherin dorms. He didn't even spare a glance to anyone in the common room, although he knew they were talking about him as he went by. Like they're so fucking perfect, he thought. Half of them were orphans now that their parents had either been killed in the Final Battle or arrested. They just wanted to play like they were better than him all because they didn't take the Mark like he had. He went straight to his bed and drew the curtains around him.

He had the dorm to himself. Another room had been added in each house for those "eighth years" who wanted to return to redo their god-awful seventh year. However, Draco was alone in Slytherin. Crabbe was dead, Goyle arrested, and Zabini had left the country with his mother. Draco wasn't too upset though. He was happy to have some privacy and quiet at Hogwarts for a change.

As he lay in bed, his mind wandered. He thought of his trial a few months previous. How perfect little Potter had testified for him. The entire Wizengamot now knew about how Draco didn't identify Potter at Malfoy Manor, and how he had tried to keep Goyle from starting that Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement. After a few hours of deliberating, there was a unanimous vote that Draco would go free, granted that he return to Hogwarts.

Potter had also told them about how Draco had been forced into everything. Draco scoffed. Of course he had. Why the fuck would he willingly sign up to serve that crazy ass dictator of a Dark Lord? He never wanted any of that. Beginning in his fifth year, he honestly wondered if he still believed all that blood purity shit. But then when his father was arrested at the Department of Mysteries, everything changed. Draco was assigned to kill Dumbledore to punish Lucius. Draco knew he couldn't and wouldn't do it. He only tried to succeed to save his parents. He failed there as well.

After his trial was his mother's, and Potter vouched for her too. He told the court about how Narcissa lied openly to Voldemort about Potter being dead. Draco's mother was let free, but she did get a year of house arrest. She was allowed to keep and use her magic, but she could not leave the Manor for one year. Draco was relieved.

When it came time for his father's trial, Draco was shocked to see Potter again. This time, Potter started out testifying against Lucius. But at the end, he told the Wizengamot that during the Battle, Lucius had ran around wandless and defenseless, trying to find his son with no care in the world that both sides hated him. In the end, Draco's father received five years in Azkaban, with one year house arrest on release.

Draco of course missed his father. It had been almost four months since he had been imprisoned. But Draco also understood that his father had gotten off lightly. As he had grown and matured, Draco began to see how cruel his father's beliefs were.

As Draco went through the years at Hogwarts, he saw several bright and talented half bloods and muggleborns. He slowly began to question why his father hated them so much and said they were scum when many of them were so talented.

The more Draco grew and matured, the more he started to see the error in his views and how he had been raised. Spoiled, arrogant, and bratty. He remembered how many times he stayed up in sixth year, crying, wondering if he went to Dumbledore for help would it work. He wanted out the second he met Voldemort. He cried for days after he was Marked. He would sit in the shower and scratch at his arm, wishing he could turn back time. He wanted no part in what he was doing. Potter knew. Potter made sure Draco was set free.

When the Dark Lord was living in the Manor, Draco's life was hell. People were tortured and murdered there. Draco wondered daily if he and his parents would live to see tomorrow. Sometimes he wished he wouldn't, that way he wouldn't constantly replay in his mind all the things he had seen and heard. When Potter was brought there, Draco knew it was him. But he refused to say. Potter was Draco's last hope.

At the Final Battle, the only reason Draco walked over to the Dark Lord's side was because of his parents. Again.

Finally, his Dark Mark was gone. It was gone when Voldemort was killed. That was another thing that helped to free him. Apparently, the dark magic that was used for the Mark knew if those being marked wanted it. When the Dark Lord was killed, all those who had changed their ways or had been forced into taking it (like Draco) had lost the Mark immediately. When the Wizengamot saw that, that was the driving force to set him free. Everyone now knew that Draco never wanted to be part of any of that. Most of the other Death Eaters still had theirs, and it was as dark as the day they got it. Lucius's had faded to almost a faint outline. It gave Draco a small jolt of joy to know his father wasn't the insane blood purist everyone thought him to be.

Draco rolled over onto his back and sighed. It had hurt his feelings quite a bit today when he had been called Death Eater scum and told to rot. It was even worse when none of his house mates wanted to be anywhere near him. He was officially hated, an outcast. He was alone.

Then there was the matter of the new girl standing up for him today. Draco felt guilty for lashing out at her. She was only trying to help, he knew that. The old Draco had came out at that moment and he felt awful remembering it. The combination of his hurt feelings and his hurt pride had caused him to lash out at the one person that had spoken to him besides his parents since the Final Battle. She only talked to me and stood up for me because she didn't know me, Draco thought. If she wasn't new, and had been part of the hell that Hogwarts had been through the last two years, she would hate him too. Now that she had been placed in Gryffindor and gotten chummy with the Golden Trio, it was only a matter of time before she knew everything about him and scorned him like everyone else.

Trying to turn his mind off for a bit, Draco slipped into a fitful sleep.

Audrey woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed and ready to face her classes. She loved her dorm and the girls she shared it with. One of them was Ginny Weasley, who was dating Harry. Ginny had made Audrey feel right at home, and welcomed her in along with the other girls in her year.

After she had showered and gotten ready, Audrey made her way down to her first class, Charms. She had missed breakfast but she didn't mind. Again, her nerves probably wouldn't let her eat.

This class was a double, with both Gryffindors and Slytherins. The same went for her Potions class in a few days. As she walked in, she had no idea where to sit. The tables were designed for two, and it seemed everyone had gotten there early to partner up since the seat you chose in the beginning was your spot for the rest of the year. The eighth years were also in this class. They were put in the same curriculum as the seventh years, since technically that was the year they were repeating. Audrey saw in the front row that Hermione and Ron were paired together, and Harry and Ginny were behind them.

She returned their wave, and scanned the room. There was only one spot left open, and it was right beside Draco Malfoy. Audrey tried to contain her groan as she walked toward him and sat down.

He didn't scoot away from her, which shocked her. She went about pulling her parchment and quill out of her bag, along with her textbook. Professor Flitwick welcomed them all to another year of classes, then put their assignment for the day on the chalkboard. Audrey instantly decided she hated this class.

The assignment spanned the course of four weeks, requiring the partners work together to perfect their own Patronus Charm. That was very high level magic, and Audrey felt uneasy. She didn't know if she would be able to perfect such a thing.

"Now, I know many of you are thinking this is too complex of a charm to begin with, or even attempt. However, many of you sitting in this room can cast a Patronus. Therefore I have full confidence in your ability. Four weeks working with a partner should be just enough time to learn." Flitwick said. "Set a schedule with your partner, such as when and where to meet. I recommend outside on the grounds. Also, be sure that you meet at least twice a week, for at least two hours."

Audrey felt Malfoy tense up beside of her. Well, go ahead, she thought. She didn't wanna spend any time with him either. Especially not if it meant showing him that she wasn't an expert at this type of magic.

"How do you feel about Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays? From five to seven?" Audrey asked, forcing her words out.

Malfoy turned and glanced at her. "He said we only have to meet twice a week."

"I know that." Audrey rolled her eyes. "I'm just sayin', maybe three times would be better. We could learn it faster."

Malfoy grimaced. "Your accent is atrocious."

Audrey instantly got angry. Of course she had a southern accent, she was from Virginia! Better than Malfoy's pompous British one, she thought. She told him this, earning herself a glare.

"Whatever. Fine, three days." He agreed.

The rest of class passed quietly and awkwardly. Audrey took notes on the Patronus Charm, and as she learned more about it, she started to calm down a bit. She was beginning to think maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

When class was dismissed, Malfoy gathered his things and darted from the room. Audrey hung behind to wait on Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"So, you excited to work with Malfoy?" Ron asked her, making a face.

"Ew, no. He's so rude. He told me my accent was 'atrocious'. Like he has any room to talk." Audrey replied, then instantly put her hand over her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry y'all."

Harry laughed. "No, it's fine. I'm sure we do sound pretty funny."

Ginny and Hermione agreed. "We like your accent though. It's sweet."

Audrey smiled and followed them out of the classroom. The next class was Transfiguration, then she had the rest of the day free. She only had this class with Hermione though, while the other three were heading toward Defense. Audrey didn't have that class until tomorrow.

"You'll love Headmistress McGonagall. I'm so glad she decided to remain teaching even though she took over as head of the school." Hermione told her.

"I hope so! This is one of my favorite subjects." Audrey responded.

"Oh? What's your number one then?" Hermione asked. Audrey could tell this girl really loved school.

"Potions." Audrey replied.

Hermione looked downcast. "Hm. It's too bad you won't get to meet our old teacher, Professor Snape. He was rude, but he was amazing at his subject."

Audrey had heard about the teacher's brave acts in the war and his passing. Ginny had mentioned it the night before. Audrey sighed in agreement.

Once her classes were over for the day and she had eaten in the Great Hall with her friends, Audrey went to bed early. She had Defense tomorrow, along with Potions and Herbology. Not to mention her study session with Malfoy. She could barely hold in her groan at that thought. It was gonna be a long four weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Audrey awoke the next morning and wondered if anyone would notice if she just stayed in bed all day. Not only was today loaded with classes, but it would be her first practice session with Malfoy.

"Come on, Audrey! You're gonna miss breakfast again." Ginny said, making sure Audrey was actually awake.

Since she had missed yesterday, Audrey figured she should probably join her classmates today for breakfast. She said good morning to Ginny and made her way to the bathroom for a shower. She decided that today would be a good day to curl her hair. She usually let it hang down her back in straight locks, but she hadn't curled it in over a month.

Once she was done getting ready, she followed Ginny to the Great Hall.

"You look cute. You should wear your hair like that more often." Ginny complimented her.

"Aw, thank you. Thank Merlin for hair charms." Audrey said.

Soon they joined the others at the Gryffindor table. Ginny gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and sat beside of him, while Audrey took a spot beside of Ron and Hermione.

"So, Audrey, second day. What do you think so far?" Hermione asked her.

"I love it. All except the part where I have to spend three days a week with Malfoy for the next month." Audrey groaned.

Her friends laughed. She didn't find it too funny. It was a shame that someone's looks didn't define their personality. In Audrey's opinion, someone that looked as handsome as Malfoy shouldn't be so rude. The universe has a cruel way of working things, she laughed to herself. Then she instantly got disgusted with her own thoughts.

This boy was not good news, she told herself. Do not get it into your head otherwise. However, she wasn't going to take back her thought about him being handsome. She could think that, right?

"Don't you think so?" Ron said, nudging her.

"Huh?" Audrey replied. She had been so caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize her friends were talking to her.

"I said, don't you reckon it's kinda dumb that the first Hogsmeade weekend isn't until the end of this month?" Ron said. "Usually they start it up the second weekend."

"Hogsmeade?" Audrey asked.

"Oh my, Auds. You're gonna love it." Ginny said. Audrey felt herself light up a bit at her new nickname. She had been so worried about not making friends, but fortune was looking upon her.

"Yeah, it's a little village a short walk from here. It has all kinds of shops, including sweet shops and things like that." Harry said. "Students are allowed to go two Saturdays a month for the whole day."

Suddenly Audrey remembered the permission slip her parents had signed. There had been so much paperwork when she transferred, she didn't even really notice it. "Oh, yeah. My parents signed some kind of form for that. That does sound awesome! When do we get to go?"

"Not until the 29th." Ron groaned.

"Well, I'll be spending my weekends studying for N.E.W.T.s, and you should do the same Ronald. I'm not going to be leading you around all year." Hermione said to her boyfriend playfully.

"Oh come on 'Mione! Not even a few answers here and there?" Ron groaned back.

Hermione shook her head and Harry laughed.

Audrey was having the time of her life, sitting at breakfast with them. She had spent all summer worrying about coming to a new school. But it was only two days in and she had already made friends and settled in quite nicely. She had written her parents last night and told them how she was doing. She couldn't wait for their reply. She began to think of her friends back in America, and wondered how their first day yesterday had gone. She missed them, especially Desi. They had been like sisters, and Audrey hadn't seen her since their last sleepover in the beginning of August. Desi lived in Florida, and before Audrey had moved it was easy to see each other in the summers thanks to the Floo Network. However this summer was different, since Desi had to make several connections at different Floo locations before making it to Audrey's new home in Manchester.

They had met in their first year at Ilvermorny, and were instantly best friends. They were together all the time. Audrey was sad that they wouldn't be completing their seventh year together. They had talked about it since their first year. Audrey just hoped that when she went home for Christmas, her parents may let her Floo to Desi's for a few days. Audrey made a mental note to write to Desi about her idea. Desi had owled Audrey almost a week ago, but Audrey was already missing her friend enough to write her again.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Ron's loud laugh and she saw Ginny throw a piece of egg at him. Audrey laughed along with them and she felt her sadness melt away.

Several hours later, she had completed her classes for the day. Now it was time for the thing she was dreading most. She walked out onto the lawn and searched around for Malfoy. The castle grounds were so large she didn't know if she would ever spot him.

"Daley." She heard someone say behind her. She spun around and came face to face with Malfoy.

"Oh, hello. I was looking for you. Are you ready to start?" She asked him.

He didn't say anything, but he walked over toward an oak tree that was further away from all the other students lounging outside. She spotted some that looked like they may be practicing the Patronus as well.

Audrey followed him and pulled out her wand when they reached the tree.

"So, I researched the theory last night and went over our notes. There's not really a wand movement like other charms. It's more about a memory." Audrey said. "All you have to do is think of a strong memory, that's happy or positive in some way. The incantation is Expecto Patronum."

Malfoy didn't say anything. He stood completely still, not looking at her as she spoke. Audrey took a moment to study him. Again, he was dressed in black pants and a black button up shirt. However today he had on a green Slytherin sweater vest over his shirt. His hair was hanging loose around his ears again. But his eyes shocked her the most. They were a grey blue, and they held almost no emotion except one. Sadness. Audrey felt pity for him. What was going on with this boy? Surely he's not still upset about the incident on the train?

Audrey decided to try to lure him out of his downcast mood. "So, should I try first or..."

"Go ahead." He shrugged and didn't meet her eyes.

Audrey tried to think of her happiest memory. She had hundreds. Maybe she'd have better luck if she thought of more than one? She first thought of her father and their Sunday tradition of going to an ice cream parlor in their town. Then she thought of her mother, and the time she had taken her swimming in one of the rivers near their old house, and all the fun they had that day swinging from ropes tied to the trees. Then she thought of Desi and all their nights laughing in the dorm over silly things.

"Expecto Patronum!" Audrey said. The end of her wand faintly glowed silver, then stopped.

"Oh, well. Professor Flitwick said it could take a long time before casting a true Patronus. I'm just glad I managed to get a bit of a flicker." Audrey said, trying to make small talk.

Malfoy finally looked at her, and in his stormy eyes she saw not only sadness, but hopelessness. "I... I don't think I wanna try." He said softly.

Audrey was confused. "Come on. I'm sure you can do it. Flitwick said it's really advanced and to not get discouraged." She didn't know why, but she felt sorry for Malfoy. He confused her. One minute he was yelling at her for helping him, and the next he was here looking like a kicked dog.

"I know... I just... I can't do it, okay?" Malfoy said, becoming flustered and in her opinion on his way to angry.

Audrey wanted him to open up to her. He made her curious, and instead of asking why, all she said was "Okay."

He looked at her, as if he didn't hear her.

"It's okay if you don't want to. Maybe the professor will let you write a paper on it or something." Audrey said, hoping this would soften him up. She truly did feel bad for him. But at the same time, she wanted to know what haunted him so bad to where he constantly looked defeated.

Malfoy looked at her, then looked away. He took a few steps back and sunk down beside the tree. Audrey saw him put his hand up to his forehead, then back down to his lap, then back up to his face again. Audrey stayed where she was. She didn't know what was going on or what to say.

Then, she saw something that made her heart drop.

A single tear was falling down Malfoy's face, and he was looking down at his lap. Audrey walked over to him slowly and sat down. She didn't want to scare him off. She decided the best course of action would be to not say anything at all. Maybe he just needed someone beside him. Or maybe he didn't, and he would blow up on her the same way he did on the train.

After what felt like an hour, but in reality was probably only a minute or two, Malfoy spoke. "I can't cast a Patronus. I probably will never be able to." He sounded strained, like at any minute he would break down and cry.

"And why is that?" Audrey asked cautiously.

He paused. "I just... I don't have any happy memories, really. At least not any that are strong enough to actually work."

The pain in his voice and his statement made Audrey's heart break for him.

He spoke again. "And like I'm sure you heard Flitwick say... people who have suffered from depression or stress for long amounts of time usually are unable to ever cast one. Even if they heal, the magical core remembers that and typically won't ever cast such a powerful charm."

Audrey was sure she may be sick from how bad her heart was breaking for this boy beside of her. She had always been an emotional person, always in tune with the feelings of those around her. She often felt other people's pain worse than she felt her own. She didn't know what to say. In a very bold move, she lay her hand on top of his.

He began to jerk away. It was a subtle movement, almost a reflex. But he stopped, and let her keep her hand on his.

"You know..." Audrey began. "I don't know you very well. Or at all, even. But I can tell you are a powerful wizard. Whatever you're feeling right now, whatever you're going through... it'll pass. And one day, you'll be able to do the charm. Even if you couldn't, it doesn't change your talent as a wizard."

She didn't realize she had absentmindedly been running her thumb across his hand. She instantly stopped, catching her breath, embarrassed.

He looked up at her. Their eyes met and Audrey felt as though her heart would explode. She didn't realize just how handsome he was. Then there was the matter of the way he was looking at her. Intense, burning, sad, desperate, hopeless, lost all at once.

Suddenly, he pulled his eyes from hers and jumped up. He grabbed his stuff and ran off, back up to the castle. By the time Audrey realized what had happened, he was gone.

She gathered her things as well, wondering what the hell just occurred. She had actually found Malfoy attractive, and had felt sorry for him. Well, she couldn't help it. But what the hell was his problem? First he lashes out at her, reveals his insecurities about the charm to her, looks at her in the most intense way, then storms off. She was confused.

As she made her way through the hall, she spotted Harry and Ginny. She quickened her pace to catch up to them.

"Could I talk to you both for a minute?" She asked.

"Of course, Audrey. What's wrong?" Ginny asked, worriedly.

"What I'm about to tell you stays between us. Please." Audrey requested.

"Absolutely." Harry promised.

"Well... I was down on the grounds with Malfoy for the Charms class practice. I tried the Patronus and barely got a flicker. Then it was his turn, and then..." She told them everything. All the way down to her comforting him and him storming off.

Harry looked down at his feet, then sighed and said "Don't take it personally Audrey. Draco... he... well, he went through a lot with the war. His father was one of the top in Voldemort's ranks during the First War, and most of the Second. But during our fifth year, Lucius Malfoy failed a mission and was placed in Azkaban. Voldemort wanted to punish him, so he figured the best way was through Lucius' son."

Audrey gasped. She didn't know how much more she wanted to hear.

Harry continued. "So, Voldemort forced Draco to take the Mark. He gave Draco the mission of killing Dumbledore, the only wizard Voldemort ever feared. He told Draco if he failed, he would be killed along with his mother. Voldemort knew Draco couldn't go through with it. It was a sick game to him. So that's where Snape came in, which Ginny told you about."

Audrey nodded. Last night she and Ginny had talked for hours. The youngest Weasley had filled her in on everything about Voldemort and the war. She remembered the part about the previous headmaster asking Snape to kill him.

"Anyways", Harry went on. "I saw Draco on the tower that night. He was scared, and couldn't bring himself to do anything more than disarm Dumbledore. Later on, I saw him last year. We were brought to his house where Voldemort was staying. Hermione had hit me with a stinging jinx so they wouldn't know it was me. Draco knew, but he didn't say anything. We escaped, but then during the Battle he tried to stop Goyle from starting the fire that ruined half of the seventh floor. He stood on our side, but only crossed to the other because his mother called out to him. I'm sure Ginny told you all about Mrs. Malfoy and what she did for me."

Audrey nodded again.

"Well, I testified for both Draco and his mother. His father, not so much. But don't get me wrong, when we were younger Draco was a bully. He was spoiled and arrogant. He fell right into all that blood purity crap. But in the end, I don't think he realized what he was getting himself into. He didn't take the mark willingly, because it disappeared after the Battle. But I don't know where he stands on all that today. I do know that when Voldemort was living at his place, he saw some awful things. He wanted out but didn't know how. I do feel bad for him. It's no wonder he's acting the way he is." Harry explained.

Audrey felt sick inside. She instantly regretted saying the things she said about Malfoy the past two days.

"Oh." She said. "I feel so bad for him... should I try to talk to him?"

"I wouldn't recommend it." Harry said.

"I would." Ginny said. "Maybe that's what he needs, a friend. Clearly he has none. I don't think he ever did. He just had acquaintances and followers who wanted to be around him for his name. He probably needs someone."

Harry looked like he was about to argue, but the agreed. "You're right, Gin."

Audrey signed. "I guess I'll try tomorrow when we meet up again. If he even comes."

Later that night, Audrey wondered if she would be able to crack through Draco Malfoy's shell. She had her work cut out for her.


End file.
